


Beloved

by lozinja



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone searches for their soulmate, Galahad had resigned himself to never finding his. Eggsy swore that he'd never look for one. The fates had other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au! Weeee!

Being a Kingsman didn’t necessarily mean that one would never find one’s soulmate. Merlin had met his during training, and Percival had already met his before he’d been suggested as a candidate. Arthur, the callous old bugger, had met his beloved while on a mission and had shot her with an amnesia dart. When he was asked the inevitable question, he always replied that he believed that having a soulmate only complicated things in their line of work. Galahad thought it was because Arthur probably didn’t possess a heart.

When Galahad first joined Kingsman, he spent an inordinate amount of time imaging what it would be like to meet his beloved when he was out on a mission. He’d be dressed impeccably, and would save them in a daring and heroic manner. They’d touch and the ripple of acknowledgement would both run through them. His beloved would fall into his arms, and he’d be able to whisper his true name to them while they were in bed after making love for the first time. 

Yes, Galahad Hart was impatient to meet his soulmate indeed. 

Time passed. 

Galahad worked his way up the ranks of Kingsman, saving the world quietly and efficiently. His fellow Kingsman continued to find their soulmates, but Galahad’s did not make themselves known. He found himself volunteering to run the tailor shop when he wasn’t on mission in the hopes of discovering his beloved while fitting them for a new suit. It was all for nothing. 

Time passed.

Merlin took him aside after completing a mission and offered him an invitation to the infamous London soulmate gala- a gathering of men and women in who had not found their beloveds who spent the evening shaking hands with people similarly unbonded in the hopes of finding their soulmates.

“I hope you can find them, Galahad.” Merlin’s face was solemn. “I don’t know anyone who deserves to find their soulmate more.” 

Galahad had spent the evening with his heart in his throat, half expecting the next person he reached out to touch to be his soulmate ( _finally_ ). Two people at the gala found their soulmates that night. Galahad was not one of them. 

Time passed.

Galahad spent his fiftieth birthday getting quietly shitfaced at home. When he was younger, he had been certain he would have found his beloved by the unimaginably ancient age of fifty. 

They would have had children or adopted by now. There’d be some stupidly excitable dog that he’d pretend to hate but secretly love. His soulmate would know instantly when a mission had gone awry and would bundle him up in their arms and soothe him with tea and kisses until everything was right with the world. 

But there was no soulmate. He was alone.

Galahad finished off his most recent glass of scotch and resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to find his beloved

***

Eggsy Unwin had seen first hand what losing a soulmate could do to a person. His mum had been frantic by the time they’d come to tell her that her beloved had died half way round the world.

Eggsy’d nearly lost both parents that night. 

It took years for Michelle to come to terms with the fact that she’d lost her beloved. By that time Dean had already come sniffing around. He was one of those soulless fucks who preyed on those who’d lost their soulmates, feasting on their grief and profiting on their need to fill the void that the loss of their beloved had left in their life. 

Dean insisted on being called the name that should only be used by his beloved. He’d managed to wrangle Michelle’s second name out of her, and used it to devastating effect. Eggsy was always able to pick when Dean had done it- he’d come home from hanging out with the lads to find his mum curled up on the lounge with Daisy, tears silently rolling down her face. It’d take everything Eggsy had to get her up and moving again. 

 

Eggsy knew that finding your beloved wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows like the movies wanted you to think. There were plenty of soulmates living in their estate that were in just as bad a shape as his family. Being soulmates didn’t afford you any special privileges, and it didn’t put food on the table. It just meant that there were two of you struggling through together rather than doing it alone. 

So yeah, Eggsy had seen plenty of soulmates and what finding your beloved could do to you. And there was no way he wanted any part of that. He never wanted to find his beloved. Ever

***

All things considered, it probably shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Eggsy’s beloved came into his life and turned it upside down without either of them having a clue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the soulmate gala goes to the incredible [Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer) and their fic [Impirmatur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257805/chapters/402434/) . If you're in the Suits fandom and haven't read it, do yourself a favor and check it out now.


End file.
